Get Your Motor Running
by wearing-tearing
Summary: [TFTIU #7] "I think that makes you like all of the dads in the world that don't want to accept their little girl is growing up."


**a/n: **beta-d by foreverblue-navy and title from _born to be wild_ by steppenwolf. there's some talk about sexual identity in this fic and if for some reason you think i didn't address it in a good way/very well, please let me know!

next up: college! :D

* * *

><p>To say Stiles has been waiting for this moment his entire life is an understatement.<p>

After years of having his dad embarrass all of his dates whenever they went to pick him up at home, today is the day he get his revenge. And he gets that by embarrassing his _children's_ dates.

It would have been better if he got to do this with his dad — the Sheriff and Mrs. McCall had already been together for a few months before Stiles caught them making out on the couch, so he missed his chance —, but this way he gets to carry out the Stilinski legacy to be an overbearing father for one night and intimidate and embarrass the shit out of his kids' dates.

Well, not kids, really.

But _Charlie_'s date.

Their little girl, all grown up.

Something he can see Derek's really _not_ happy about, if judging by the scowl he's had since Charlie announced yesterday at the dinner table she'd be going to the movies with a boy tonight.

"You knew this was going to happen," Stiles says, snaking an arm around Derek's shoulder so he can play with Derek's hair.

"She's a _child_," Derek snaps. "She's not ready to date."

"She's sixteen," Stiles says softly. "I started around that age. And I've heard a few stories from Peter saying you started even earlier."

"And look where that got me," Derek grumbles.

"Happily married to the love of your life?" Stiles bats his lashes, placing a kiss to Derek's cheek.

Derek huffs, but doesn't deny it. "You should know better than to listen to Peter, anyway."

"Why would I do that, when he has so many interesting stories about your teenage years to tell me?"

Derek makes a face at him, dislodging Stiles's hand from his hair when he slides down the couch so he can rest his head against Stiles's shoulder.

"She's too young," Derek mumbles. "We were supposed to have another couple of years before she started dating."

"You mean when she went to college and you wouldn't have to see her with anyone?" Stiles asks, fighting back a smile.

Derek sighs, pressing his face against Stiles's neck. "Does that make me a bad parent?"

"I think that makes you like all of the dads in the world that don't want to accept their little girl is growing up."

And that makes Stiles go all warm and soft inside, knowing how much Derek loves and wants to protect their daughter. Even when it's not really necessary.

"You're also her dad and you're handling this better than I am," Derek says, sounding put out.

Stiles grins, pressing his lips against Derek's hair before saying, "That's because I have a plan."

Derek lifts his head up to look at him, one of his eyebrows raised. "Your dad might have retired, but you know he'll still turn you in if you end up killing someone, right?"

Stiles snorts, hitting Derek lightly in the chest with the back of his hand. "I'm not gonna kill anyone."

"Kidnapping is also out."

"Derek," Stiles huffs.

"_Stiles_."

"I'm not gonna do anything like that," Stiles promises. "You know, since I do want our daughter to love me forever."

"Good," Derek nods firmly. "Also no hunting down the kid and paying him not to take her out."

Stiles gapes at him, and then snaps his mouth back shut. "You know, that's actually a good idea. If he accepts the money not to take her out, he's a jerk who doesn't deserve her."

"But Charlie would never forgives when she figured it out," Derek tells him. "And you know she would. She's just like you in that way."

"Damn right she is," Stiles preens.

Derek chuckles, rubbing his cheek against Stiles's. "If you don't plan on doing any of that, what did you have in mind?"

"Well," Stiles says slowly. "I know this didn't happen so much with you when we started dating, but when I was a teenager dad was the king of being embarrassing in front of people I liked."

"Ah," Derek says in understanding.

"Yup," Stiles smirks, rubbing his hands together. "Now it's my turn."

"Stop that," Derek grabs Stiles's hands and threads their fingers together. "It makes you look like a deranged cartoon villain."

"_Rude_," Stiles sticks his tongue out at him.

Derek answers by closing the distance between them and kissing him, and Stiles can't help but make a pleased sound when Derek licks his way into his mouth. He squeezes Derek's hands once before letting them go, bringing his own up to cup Derek's face and angle his head to deepen the kiss.

It's been over twenty years since they've been together, and Stiles still can't get enough.

"Ugh, _really_?"

Stiles pulls away to see Tony and Noah coming down the stairs, their noses scrunched up.

"Dude, you're older than me," Noah tells his brother. "You're supposed to know by now that Papa and Dad's love _knows no bounds_."

"Still," Tony says, lips thin. "No one wants to see their parents sucking face, it's weird."

"Then you should make some noise when you walk," Stiles says, shifting on the couch so he's leaning against Derek's side. "You're too quiet for your own good."

"That's called stealth, Dad," Tony says, grinning. "You should try it sometime."

Derek snorts, and he's biting down on his bottom lip when Stiles turns to glare at him.

"Shut up," Stiles hisses.

"I don't mind you making noise, Dad," Noah says, squeezing his twelve-year-old body into the couch beside Stiles. "That way I always know when you're home."

"Thanks, bud," Stiles smiles down at him, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"You two have any plans tonight?" Derek asks them both, resting his cheek against the top of Stiles's head.

"Billy is getting online later so we can play," Noah says, shrugging one shoulder.

Stiles knows he's trying to sound casual about it, but he can tell by the glint in Noah's eyes that he's excited about whatever new game it is he and his friend are making their way through. Noah's very much like Stiles was when he was twelve, always looking forward to game nights with his best friend.

"Just remember to shut everything down by ten," Derek tells him.

"Yes, Papa," Noah sighs.

"What about you?" Stiles asks Tony. "Anything fun planned for tonight?"

"Sure," Tony deadpans. "It's gonna be wild."

Stiles rolls his eyes, lips twitching when he sees Noah snicker.

"You know what I mean."

"Sure, Dad," Tony says, smiling a little. "I'm going to the movies with Eli and the rest of the team, and then we'll probably go grab something to eat."

Tony, after spending most of his childhood taking naps whenever he could and refusing to move around too much, grew up to be one of the most energetic teenagers Stiles has ever met. You know, after himself.

He's on the high school's swim and basketball teams — something that Derek is _incredibly_ proud of —, is always about to head out some place with his friends, and helps Derek out at the garage on weekends because he thinks it's _fun_.

"You have enough money?" Stiles asks him, already moving to take his wallet out of his pocket.

"Yeah, Dad, don't worry," Tony waves a hand at him. "I still have some saved from mowing lawns all summer."

"I don't have any money," Noah says, green eyes wide and innocent starting up at Stiles.

Stiles raises an eyebrow at him. "You don't get your allowance for another two weeks."

"You know what you need to do if you want extra cash, little brother," Tony says, stretching a leg so he can bump his foot against Noah's.

"I'm not doing your chores," Noah frowns.

"I'd hope not," Derek says firmly, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony raises his hands up. "Jeez, that's not what I'm saying. He could offer to help Grandma Talia with book club. That's how I got extra money until I got my license."

"No," Noah groans. "The last time I did it Grandma's friends kept pinching my cheeks and telling me about their granddaughters. I'm _twelve_."

Stiles feels Derek tensing against him, and he places a comforting hand on Derek's knee, thumb rubbing circles against the fabric of his jeans.

"Did that happen with you?" Derek asks Tony, frowning.

"Yeah, but it's fine, Papa," Tony replies, giving him a small smile.

"Are you sure? We know you don't like to feel pressure because of other people's expectations about how you should—"

"Grandma took care of it," Tony tells them, smile turning into a grin. "She sat them all down and offered them drinks and food and then explained exactly what being aromantic means. She also said that anyone who had a problem with that wasn't welcomed in her house and they could leave. Only one of the women did, and after that no one else bothered me about it."

Tony announced to the family he was aromantic three years ago, after a few difficult months of him feeling very confused about himself. He made Derek and Stiles invite everyone over to dinner one night, and once they were all fed and feeling kind of sleepy, he made his way to the head of the table, took a deep breath, and said, "I'm not romantically attracted to people."

Stiles remembers the dumbfounded look on his face heavy that followed his announcement, when all everyone did was look at him, nod, and say, "Okay."

That was, until Kyle took a sip of his orange juice, set the glass down, and said, "And I'm attracted to people of any sex or gender identity, both romantically and sexually."

And then Tori added, "And I'm romantically and sexually attracted to girls. But you all know that already."

The family didn't hesitate to accept Tori and Kyle with open arms, and they all did the same for Tony that night. That means they're just as protective of them as they've always been, if not more.

"Grandma is a badass," Noah says proudly, curling his hand into a fist and offering to Tony.

"Where do you think Papa gets it from?" Tony smirks, bumping their fists together.

"Don't say ass," Stiles pokes Noah in the ribs, and then turns to Tony. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," Tony nods. "Grandma settled it."

"Grandma is going to get something amazing for Christmas this year," Stiles decides.

"And no one else gave you trouble?" Derek asks, still in protective father mode. "At school? Or maybe your—"

"Nah," Tony shakes his head. "I can tell someone people at school don't really get it, but my friends have my back. And everyone is afraid of Charlie after they found out she started learning how to shoot arrows with Tori and Aunt Allison."

Stiles shakes his head at that, lips twitching.

To absolutely _no one's_ surprise, Tori grew up to be just as amazing as Allison.

Stiles has missed her these past four years while she's been away at NYU, and he can't wait to have her back next summer.

"You tell us if anything happens," Derek says. "Your Grandpa is still good friends with some guys at the police department."

"And your Uncle Peter knows even scarier people," Stiles adds.

Tony laughs, shaking his head at them. "I'm good, but thanks for letting me know."

"We're your parents," Derek tells him. "We're always here to help you."

"Yeah, Papa," Tony says, ducking his head. "Can we stop with the moment, now?"

"Only after you give us a hug," Noah pipes up, smiling when Tony makes a face, all mock-disgust.

"Do I _have to_?" Tony whines.

"You heard your brother," Stiles sniffs, opening his arms. "Now come here."

"You're the worst," Tony complains, but still gets up. "What did I ever do to deserve a family that likes hugs as much as you all do?"

"Something right," Derek huffs, getting a hand on the back of Tony's neck and pulling him down.

Stiles doesn't hesitate to get an arm around Tony's waist, his other still wrapped around Noah's shoulders. The four of them press close as they hug, and Stiles meets Derek's eyes over Tony's shoulders and smiles.

"Can you let go now?"

"Yeah, buddy," Stiles says, eyes crinkling at the corners when Derek ruffles Tony's hair. "Go sit down."

"Do we long how long we have to wait for Charlie, yet?" Noah asks, kicking his feet against the couch.

"Why do you think I came downstairs with you?" Tony says. "She kept bugging me to braid her hair one way and when I did she said she didn't want to wear it like that anymore. My fingers started cramping."

"Her date is at seven, isn't it?" Stiles says, turning his head to stare at the clock hanging on the wall above the tv. "That means we still have twenty minutes."

"You're not going to do anything, are you?" Tony asks, concerned. "She's really looking forward to this."

Stiles squirms a little at that, feeling guilty.

"We're going to meet him," Derek says, raising an eyebrow when Tony narrows his eyes.

"So what you mean is that you'll open the door and glare at him until he'll, hopefully, gets so scared he'll turn around and leave."

"It's not your Papa's fault his resting face is scary," Stiles tells him, patting Derek on the cheek.

"Right," Tony says dryly.

"Who even is he, anyway?" Noah frowns. "Charlie didn't tell me when I asked."

Tony shrugs. "She told me he asked her out after seeing her at the archery range with Tori."

Stiles hums, running his fingers through Noah's hair as he thinks.

Charlie is sweet, but also ridiculously smart and not afraid to show it. She's quiet like Derek, always paying attention to those around her, but her mind works as quickly as Stiles's always has. That, paired with her love for archery she got from Allison, tends to intimidate people; which is something Stiles will never understand. His daughter is amazing, okay?

"Well, we'll meet him tonight," Stiles says, and then waggles his eyebrows. "If your Papa doesn't scare him away."

Tony gives him a pointed look, but sighs when Stiles just smiles serenely at him.

"Should we go check on her?" Derek looks in the direction of the stairs. "She's been in her room for a long time now."

"If she's anything like me, it's going to take her a few more minutes to get ready," Stiles says.

"Oh?" Derek twist his head to look at him, lips curling up.

"Yeah, boo," Stiles nods. "I don't think I ever told you, but on the day of our first date I had to call Scott and Allison to come help me and calm me down because I didn't know what to wear."

Derek blinks, lips parting in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup. It was important to me to look good for you."

Derek's face softens at that, and they both ignore Tony's groans as they lean in and press their lips together.

"I think you did, Dad," Noah says, patting Stiles's knee. "Papa did marry you, after all."

"That he did," Stiles grins. "Lucky me."

"I'll say," Derek jokes, laughing when Stiles shushes him.

Whatever answer Stiles has to _that_ is interrupted when they hear a door slamming upstairs, followed by the telltale sounds of Charlie walking around with what Stiles recognizes as her brown leather boots. The barely there heels resonate against the wooden floor, and Stiles has heard it so many times now since Lydia gave her those boots as a gift last year that's he's used to it.

"And it only took her two hours," Tony mumbles, shaking his head at his siter.

"Says the person who takes twenty-five minutes in the shower," Noah grumbles.

"You little—," Tony says, jumping from his place on one of their armchairs to get to Noah, digging his fingers into his brother's side and tickling as soon as he's close enough.

Noah shrieks and bursts out laughing, trying to squirm away from Tony's fingers. He only succeeds in making them slide off the couch and to the floor, and soon enough they're both rolling around the living room floor.

"Should we stop them?" Stiles asks, watching them both with amusement.

"I thought the reason we moved the coffee table closer to the side of the couch was so there were no casualties when they did this."

"They do end up like this a lot, don't they?" Stiles sighs, exasperated.

He wonders if this is what his dad felt like whenever he found Stiles and Scott wrestling in his living room. He suspects it was.

"I think Tony is part puppy. He likes to roll around on the carpet too much."

Tony and Noah freeze at that, and both Stiles and Derek turn to the side to see Charlie standing on the bottom step of the stairs.

Stiles knows he's gaping.

He also knows Tony and Noah look much the same way.

And he can see from the corner of his eyes the way Derek's eyes shine when staring at her, his throat working as he swallows.

Because Charlie looks _beautiful_, with her dark hair in soft waves framing her face and falling over her shoulders. She's wearing her boots over a dark pair of skinny jeans, accompanied by a buttercream button down with pleated bodice.

At least that's what Stiles thinks it's called. Not that he really cares.

He's too busy _staring_, chest suddenly going tight when it hits him that _that's his little girl_.

And that Derek is _totally right_ in saying she's too young to go out on a date. She should be at home playing with her science kit and her dolls and teaching Tony how to braid her hair and helping Noah find comics on the internet.

They were supposed to have more time.

The years weren't supposed to go by so fast, and she wasn't supposed to grow up this soon, and—

And Stiles is totally unprepared.

He still remembers spending Halloween night at the hospital when Cora went into labor, and he remembers the look on Derek's face when he first held their daughter in his arms.

And now here she is, a young woman, looking so grown up and beautiful it takes Stiles's breath away.

"Well?" Charlie asks, fidgeting a little. "What do you think?"

"Wow," Noah whispers, eyes wide.

"Yeah?" Charlie grins brightly at him, and even does a little twirl. "That good?"

"Yeah," Tony says, blinking. "_Really _good. Like, so good I'm feeling the urge to go up to you and mess up your hair a little bit."

"You do that and I'll make sure you'll regret it," Charlie says sweetly.

"No threatening your brother," Stiles says automatically, still finding it hard to take his eyes off of her.

"It wasn't a threat," Charlie sniffed. "It was a promise."

"You got that from Aunt Cora, didn't you?" Derek asks, lips turned up.

"She and Aunt Laura taught me how they used to win all the arguments you three had," Charlie tells him. "Something about us Hale girls taking care of each other."

"Of course," Derek rolls his eyes.

"But what do you think, Papa?" Charlie takes a step forward. "Do I look alright?"

"You look like you always do," Derek says, eyes warm. "Beautiful."

Stiles doesn't even protest when Derek pushes him gently away and gets up, walking up to Charlie and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Papa," Charlie says, arms going around his waist. "And Dad's right. You're a sap."

"You're welcome," Derek says, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "And because of that I'm still opening the door for your date, though."

Charlie groans, making a face at him when Derek steps back and grins at her.

"What about you, Dad?" Charlie turns to Stiles, looking hesitant. "You've been kind of quiet."

Stiles swallows hard once, twice, three times, blinking away the wetness in his eyes. He wasn't expecting for this to hit him so hard. Just a few minutes ago he was planning to do the overprotective dad routine and now he's here, wondering when his little girl grew up.

He accepts the hand Derek offers him and gets up, too, coming to stand right in front of his daugher.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, honey," Stiles says, voice cracking, as he brings a hand up to cup his daughter's cheek. "And I kind of want to lock you up in your room so no smelly boys can get near you."

"_Dad_," Charlie groans, but throws her arms around his shoulders. "I'd just jump out the window, you know? Just like you used to do when you were my age."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Stiles murmurs, hugging her tight.

"Yes, you do," Tony pipes up, smirking. "Grandpa told us all about it."

"You used to jump out of windows, Dad?" Noah asks, eyes wide. "Cool."

"No, _not_ cool," Derek says, glaring at Stiles. "And that's not something the three of you should be doing. _Ever_."

"Does that mean we can learn how to ride motorcycles like you did?" Tony perks up. "Grandma said Grandpa Hale taught you how when you were younger than us."

Derek presses his lips together, narrowing his eyes. "I think your Dad and I are gonna need to have a word with your grandparents about inappropriate stories to tell their grandkids."

"But they're such nice stories, Papa," Tony deadpans.

"So educational," Charlie adds flatly, shifting so she and Stiles are side by side instead of hugging.

"And filled with lots of good examples about life and things," Noah finishes, nodding.

Stiles bites down on his bottom lip when Derek sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, lights of my life," Stiles says, trying not to laugh. "Reassure your Papa you're not going to do anything crazy like we did and end up just like us."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," Charlie shrugs, resting her head against Stiles's shoulders. "Turning out like you two."

"You're pretty well adjusted," Tony agrees. "Except for Dad's obsession with mint chocolate ice cream, though."

"Hey," Stiles protests, pointing a finger at Tony.

Tony shrugs.

"I think you and Papa are awesome," Noah says, tone and expression as serious as he can make it. "And I want to be just like you two when I grow up."

Stiles stares at his family, heart melting and smile soft and eyes quickly filling with tears. He never thought he'd ever love someone as much as he loves his dad and Scott, but then came along Derek and their children, and now it's like he feels like he's about to burst with love all the time.

"Oh, look," Tony sighs. "You made Dad cry."

"He does it all the time, though," Noah frowns. "Grandma Melissa said it happens when you have kids and they're growing up. Like Aunt Erica crying when Kyle graduated high school and when he got into college and then when he got an A on that class he was always complaining about and—"

"We get it," Charlie and Tony say at the same time.

Noah makes a face at them.

Stiles sniffs.

And then sniffs some more when Derek comes to stand beside him, eyes bright as he presses against Stiles's other side, his arm coming around Stiles's waist.

"Come on," Derek says, gesturing for Tony and Noah. "You know what to do."

Stiles swallows hard, and two seconds later he's right in the middle of a group hug, his family surrounding him.

Contrary to what his kids might think, he doesn't get like this all the time. But sometimes it's hard not to tear up a little when he's hit square in the face with how fucking wonderful the family he's raised is. Especially knowing how it all began, knowing the road they followed to get here.

After that first year with Derek, after dealing with his abuse, after struggling with his recovery and slips during their relationship. After all the difficult moments they've been through since. They've accomplished so much, and one of the things Stiles is most proud of is the three amazing kids with their arms around him right now.

"I really love all of you," Stiles whispers.

"Same," Noah, Tony, and Charlie say, while Derek places a kiss on his temple.

Stiles lets them get in another squeeze before he moves, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You can let go now. I'm fine."

The kids do, but Derek stays right where he is, a warm and solid line against Stiles's side.

"You can let go too," Stiles pats the back of Derek's hand resting on his stomach. "I promise I won't burst into tears again."

"I'm good," Derek says with a small smile. "I don't really want to let go."

Stiles sees the tips of Derek's years turning read when Charlie coos at that and Tony and Noah make gag noises. It's just as charming as it was twenty-three years ago and it still makes Stiles wants to kiss the fuck out of him.

He doesn't thinks the kids will appreciate the scene, though, so he settles for a quick peck to Derek's lips, short and chaste but still sweet.

"I'm okay with that."

The doorbell rings right then, and the relaxed atmosphere in the room vanishes when Charlie squeals and then promptly snaps her mouth shut, cheeks flushing.

Derek raises an eyebrow at her, lips curling up, and before she can even open her mouth he's walking to the door.

Stiles follows, Tony and Noah trailing behind. Charlie curses under her breath and tries to run ahead of them, but Tony and Noah team up to step in front of her whenever she finds a gap to walk through.

"I hate all of you," Charlie hisses, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That's not what you were saying five seconds ago," Tony grins, only to wince when Charlie punches him in the shoulder.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Stiles huffs. "We're our family. Of course we'd want to meet your date before you go out with him."

Charlie wrinkles her nose at him, and reluctantly says, "But you already know him."

"I—_ What_?"

And that's when Derek opens the front door.

Only to see Jamie Argent McCall standing there, a hesitant look on his face, one hand buried in his pocket while the other holds on to a helmet. A helmet to the bike he has parked right behind Derek's in the driveway.

"Hey, guys," Jamie tilts his chin up.

"_What_?" Stiles repeats, voice faint.

"Dude," is all Tony says, impressed.

"You're Charlie's date?" Noah asks, smiling big when Jamie nods. "_Awesome_!"

Stiles kind of has to agree.

Because Stiles knows Jamie, has since he was in his mom's belly, and he also knows Jamie's a sweet kid. Jamie is respectful and quiet and crazy smart, and he's always been careful with Charlie, even when they were just kids.

Nevermind that he's Scott's son and he knows there would be hell to pay if he ever hurt Charlie.

Stiles kind of likes this.

It's a surprise, but he can't say he's against it. At least not like the thought he would be when faced with the boy taking his daughter on her first date _ever_.

Stiles doesn't even want to intimidate anyone anymore. Not that Jamie would be impressed if he did, since _he's_ known Stiles since he was a baby and he knows all about just how _not_ intimidating Stiles is.

"You're my daughter's date," Derek says quietly.

And uh oh.

That's Derek's scary his voice.

That's the voice he used when Noah's teacher tried to hit on Stiles after a parent-teacher conference when Noah was five. And when a client at the garage was rude and crass to Erica just because she's a female mechanic. And when Stiles ate the last of the brownies Boyd made Derek for his fifty-fourth birthday and didn't let him know they were gone.

"Yes, sir," Jamie says, and that alone makes Stiles's eyebrow shot up in surprise.

Because Jamie's never called Derek sir in his _life_, but now that he's here as Charlie's date, as someone who's interested in taking her out and see her in a romantic setting, he's _trying_. And he's doing that out of respect for them as Charlie's parents.

Stiles kind of wants to hug him.

And also call Scott and Allison and congratulate them on their parenting skills.

Derek takes note of all of that, because his shoulders relax a little, but he's still staring at Jamie like he wants to shake him.

Stiles places a hand on Derek's arm, his chest against Derek's back, hoping that'll make Derek feel a little less murderous about their _nephew_ wanting to take their daughter out to the movies tonight.

He sees it doesn't help much when the next words out of Derek's mouth are, "You're nineteen."

"_Papa_," Charlie gasps, shooting daggers with her eyes at Derek's back.

"Yes, I am," Jamie says, staring at Derek straight in the eye.

"Charlie is sixteen," Derek keeps going. "That's a three-year difference."

"And you're five years older than Dad," Tony points out, bumping shoulders with Charlie when Derek turns to scowl at him. "Just stating the facts, Papa."

"I didn't start dating your father when we were teenagers," Derek scoffs. "It wasn't _illegal_."

"That's only because you didn't know him back then," Charlie snaps back. "And this isn't _illegal_. We're just going on a date. Our _first date_, and nothing more. You know, if you move away and stop _embarrassing me_."

"He's not embarrassing you," Jamie says, warmth in his eyes when he looks at Charlie. "He's your dad, he's just worried."

"Damn right I am," Derek answers, jaw clenching.

And now it's Stiles's time to intervene, before their daughter decides she hates them and Scott comes calling after Jamie goes back home, feeling sad, without going on his date because Derek decided to be an overprotective jerk.

"Well, I'm not," Stiles says, shrugging one shoulder.

"Me neither," Noah and Tony add, giving Jamie thumbs up when Jamie glances at them.

"What," Derek says lowly, eyes finding Stiles's.

"I know Jamie and I trust him," Stiles says, before giving Jamie a pointed look. "And I know he'll think _thrice_ before doing anything to hurt Charlie or make so we have to press charges against him because she's a minor."

"I wouldn't," Jamia promises. "Dad already talked to me about that. So did Grandma Melissa, mom, and Grandpa. And even Tori. But even if they didn't, I would never do anything to break your trust in me. Or Charlie's trust in me."

Stiles doesn't even have to turn around to see the heart-eyes Charlie's sporting, and he has fight down the urge to smile.

"Good," Stiles nods sharply. "Now you two have fun. Curfew's at midnight."

"Now wait a min—"

"Thanks, Dad!" Charlie says brightly kissing him and Derek on the cheek before grabbing Jamie's head and practically dragging him away. "See you later!"

"Bye, guys!" Jamie yells, waving a hand before turning to Charlie with a grin on his face.

Derek's still sputtering, staring from Stiles to Charlie and Jamie and back again. He doesn't even yell out goodbye when Jamie drives off, Charlie on the back of his bike.

"I hope you took notes," Tony says to Noah after they're gone. "Because this is exactly what's going to happen to you when you start dating."

"Great," Noah sighs, shoulders slumped.

And that's when Derek gets a hold of himself and snaps, "What the _hell_, Stiles?"

"And I'm out of here," Tony says, grabbing his jacket and keys. "See you all latter."

He ruffles Noah's hair, and a minute later he's out the door.

"I was supposed to call Billy five minutes ago," Noah blinks up at Stiles and Derek.

"You can go ahead, buddy," Stiles says, swiping Noah's bangs from his face.

Noah nods, but still doesn't move. Instead he curls his fingers around Derek's Henley and tugs.

"Papa?"

Derek sighs, anger draining out of him as he stares down at his son. "Yeah, bud?"

"Can we have taco sandwiches for dinner?"

Derek's lips twitch. "Yeah, we can. I'll call you down when they're ready."

"Thanks," Noah whispers, flashing them a smile before he's off like a shot, running to his room.

And at that Derek's anger comes back, less than before but still very much present. "Now do you want to tell me what the hell that was?"

"That was me letting our daughter go enjoy her night out with my _godson_," Stiles says firmly.

"He's—"

"Older, I know," Stiles says. "We've also known him since he was a baby. You know exactly what kind of person he is, and you know he'd chew off his own arm before letting anything happen to Charlie."

"He rides a _bike_," Derek spits out.

"So do you," Stiles raises an eyebrow. "And if I remember correctly, you were right there along with Scott teaching him when he decided he wanted to learn."

Derek scowls, lips thin. "He needed to be safe. Scott drove that trash of a green bike of his for _years_ before he traded up. And that was only because he met me."

"And you needed to make sure Jamie knew not to do that," Stiles says, moving so he's standing in front of Derek and sliding his hands up Derek's arms. "You and Scott taught that kid everything he knows about motorcycles. So you know he's not some stupid reckless guy with a death wish. He's safe. You made sure of that."

Derek lets out a slow breath but doesn't say anything. He knows Stiles is right.

"He's three years older than her," Derek tries.

"And like Tony said, you're five years older than _me_," Stiles tells him. "And you know Charlie was right. The only reason you didn't date me when I was sixteen was because you hadn't met me yet. If you did, you would have been all up on this faster than I can say _why, hello there, sexy_."

Derek snorts. "I certainly hope not, because that was _horrible_."

"You love me," Stiles bats his lashes, leaning closer to Derek.

"I'm reconsidering," Derek murmurs, snaking his arms around Stiles's waist.

"You know you don't have to worry, right?" Stiles rubs their noses together. "Jamie is probably the best person we could ever hope for her."

Derek sighs, long-suffering and exasperated and _resigned_.

"I guess," Derek says. "At least I know where he lives."

Stiles chuckles. "And who his parents are."

"His godfather, too," Derek nods, smiling a little. "Who's a pain in my ass."

"Thank fuck for that, huh?" Stiles hums, brushing their lips together.

"Maybe."

"And don't worry about Jamie."

"Can't help it," Derek shrugs one shoulder.

"She's your baby girl, huh?" Stiles says, all fondness.

"_Our_ baby girl," Derek corrects.

"Damn right," Stiles whispers. "Love you, baby."

"Love you too, Bunny," Derek says, and then kisses him.

* * *

><p>And Stiles might not have intimidated Jamie when he came to pick Charlie up for their first date, but he sure as hell does embarrass both of them when he tells that exact story years later during their wedding reception. It's the least he can do, being the father of the bride and all.<p> 


End file.
